chronofandomcom-20200222-history
Flea
{| width="100%" style="background:transparent; " | valign="top" width="75%" style="background: #273547; border: 4px dashed #808080 padding: .5em 1em; -moz-border-radius: 2em; text-align: "| '|マヨネー|Mayonne}} is a character in . He appears in Fiendlord's Keep in the Middle Ages, where he is fought as a boss. Fighting alongside Super Slash and Ozzie, he appears again in Ozzie's Fort as Diva Flea. Flea is a magician of renowned strength. In a New Game Plus of , Flea is battled as a secret boss in the Bend of Time along with Ozzie and Slash. In this fight, Flea's gender symbol is male, although he sports pink hair and a skirt. In both games, a secret item can be stolen from Flea. This item is Flea Bustier, which is clearly a feminine garment. When battling Flea in Fiendlord's Keep, it is also useful to perform X-Strike. Not only are Crono and Frog necessary party members for that boss battle, but the tech proves useful, as Flea also has high resistance to Magic attacks. Also, when a fresh session of Chrono Trigger is loaded, if the player watches through the scrolling videos, the battle with Flea in Fiendlord's Keep is shown. Flea is one of the enemies a party member can trap inside the Forget-Me-Not Pot for use with Sprigg's Doppelgang Tech in Chrono Cross. Boss Battles |oldname = |location = Fiendlord's Keep (Middle Ages) |treasure = None |charm = Flea Bustier |techs = Blow Kiss / Sleep Wind Waltz / Confuse Rainbow Storm / Poison Rainbow Beam / Blind Heart of Fire |counters = The Look |ccounters = None |combos = None }} Boss Battle Strategy Entering Fiendlord's Keep in search of Magus, the denizen of said keep, Crono, Frog, and another party member (of the player's choice) encounter Flea? in the eastern corridor of the main lobby, after traversing several illusions of people the party members care for. Flea? floats into view as a yellow-skinned creature resembling the Juggler, while a bat looks on. After defeating it, the bat flutters to the center of the room. The bat reveals itself to be Flea by transforming into its true form, which contains a white cloak, a skirt, and orange-pink (light magenta in Chrono Cross) braided hair. During the dialogue, Frog denounces this magician's physical appearance as yet another illusion. As the battle ensues, the floor disappears, revealing a blue, starry expanse of sky beneath the red carpet of the room. Flea uses his charm to seduce Crono into attacking the two other party members, damaging all three. This attack will not work if Crono is unconscious. The charm attack consists of staring at Crono with a tender look which apparently makes Crono sufficiently enamored with Flea in such a way that he would attack his own friends. Flea counters physical blows dealt with him with strong techs. Using Berserker Rings helps avoid Flea's counters, as Flea does not register it as a regular attack. Additionally, the official Enemy Dictionary does not recognize that Flea casts Heart of Fire in battle, but he does. Flea also casts this tech in his Diva Flea form. Quick Kill strategy It is possible to quickly win this battle without having to heal once. First, the player would have to choose Robo as the third party member. From there, one must simply equip Crono and Frog with Berserker Rings, while Robo uses Robo Tackle on Flea. Charm is not a threat to this strategy because the Berserker Rings grant very high defense to the wearers. Have Robo use a Panacea if anyone is blinded. If Flea does not use Blind at all, the battle will finish very end quickly. Name Etymology Flea's name in the NA translation of the game comes from the bassist of the Red Hot Chili Peppers, Michael Balzary. Flea's Japanese name, "Mayonne," is a pun on Mayonnaise. See also * Flea (Chrono Cross) * Flea Plus * Diva Flea * Flea? es:Flea Category:Fiends Category:Male Characters Category:Middle Ages Characters Category:Middle Ages Bosses